


She's Trouble; She's Grace

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, cisbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: And she will cut you in the face. A fanart of fem!Fran through the ages, starring her box animals.





	She's Trouble; She's Grace

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/41363429440/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon her as having numerous irudkanji jellyfish, one of the smallest and most venomous jellyfish in the world as her box animal(s). That's why there seems to be nothing in her box. She also has a komodo dragon for flashier melee attacks.


End file.
